Pride
by Purplewillowtrees
Summary: When an author chooses to end a story, do they truly end it? How do you stay alive in a world full of war, and where your friends are dying around you as Jedi. Pride. That is how.


**Authors Note/** Just something I wrote for a friend of mine for his birthday. I hope you enjoy :)

This is from both Obi Wan's and Anakin's POV, it is also quite short.

I don't usually like area's of my writing, most of the time I hate them but I adore the ending.

Yes that does sound a little crazy!

* * *

**Pride**

You always hear the same words whispered in your ear '_There is no emotion there is peace'_ but we run on emotion so how do we live?

'_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_' not all pose the knowledge needed to get them through a life.

It's a curious thing the force and the love you have for a brother.

I looked into his bright eyes as I breathed deeply, felt his warm breath glide across my cheeks. His warm hand was smoothly draping across my cheek as he cried.

It started as a simple mission.

I remember as we walked together, Jedi and Jedi, brothers in arms.

We had just been talking, nothing else, just talking.

Talk of the future.

Talk of the war.

* * *

"Anakin" I began, slowly sitting down on the floor and feeling the prickled leaves spike into my palm. "I need you to listen" his sigh of disapproval was obvious as he sank to the floor and followed my actions.

"This mission, I know it's been testing for you"

"Testing! You undermine your knowledge of _'testing'_ Obi Wan" Anakin growled through his teeth, the obvious tension he held threatening to burst.

I hear a small crack and raise my finger to my lips to stop Anakin's rant before he could start, the sound of the wind rustling against the branches kept us both silent.

I watch Anakin's hand twitch, a natural reflex for him when the silence has taken over, slowly his hand reached for his sabre and enfolded around it.

The sudden falling of a clone and a strong force push from Anakin automatically heightened my senses, my hand reached for my sabre and the sound of simultaneous sabre ignition spoke into my ears.

"To your left Obi Wan" Anakin's voice called over, my eyes quickly diverting towards the direction of choice and blocking the shots that were aimed for me.

I quickly rolled to the side, feeling the crumpled leaves crunch under my weight and turn, feeling the heat of a blaster laser brush against my cheek and singe my hair.

I turn my head towards Anakin and let out a half-hearted smile.

His eyes are bright with the battle that surrounded him, his sabre flashed and cut through anything that sought harm to both himself and his troops.

I turned back towards my own fighting battle and fell.

* * *

I felt Obi Wans eyes stare at me as I fought, the aura within his signature filled with pride, I felt pride.

I sliced through one of the droids effortlessly and brought another one forth and impaled it with my sabre.

Then pain.

I didn't realize it had hit me until I turned to send a grin towards Obi Wan. The continuous pain he felt came off him in waves, each hitting me with an unnatural force.

I hadn't realized that I had spoken; though my voice boomed around us I heard nothing.

My hands slipped around his arms and I pulled him away from the incoming tide of droids, blood making my grip on him slippery.

"Don't you die on me Obi Wan" I whisper "Don't you dare die on me"

* * *

I feel as someone pulls me from underneath my arms, my legs dragging across the bloodied ground.

There is a pain in my chest, though I don't know why.

There is blood.

I think it's mine.

There is a whisper in my ear, but I can't hear it. It's murmured and shallow, or that's just my hearing.

I am getting old.

I feel my eyes open slightly, a stream of light being guided towards my pupil. The first thing I see is Anakin, he is standing tall and blocking the rain of fire that seems to be coming towards us. My head tilts right and I see clone bending down beside me, one hand pressed onto my chest and another, firing into the darkness.

"Rex, hold them back" Anakin's voice booms to my left, my head once again turning towards him.

"Anakin?" I feel my mouth move, my head pounding as I try to push myself up.

"Obi Wan stay down" I hear Anakin call to me, the hand of Rex pushing me down a little, my body un-protesting to the order.

"Let me help" I try again to push myself up, but this time I'm helped up by Anakin's strong arms, his face paling as he quickly looked around.

"Rex, we need to move now"

* * *

The rest in my eyes becomes a blur of frustration, of pain, and the followings of the pride I held and still hold for Anakin.

Sometimes a story never truly finishes, sometimes it's the author who choices to end it.

Sometimes it's the path in which we follow, as a Jedi, I know I'm not able to go back to the past and change things that have happened, to save those I could have saved.

But for an author of a story ending with no ending, that is what we see as our future, we are unable to see it fully.

That is why the reader takes their thoughts and puts it into our future.

_**My future.**_

_General. Obi Wan Kenobi,_

_Jedi Master, one of twelve members of the Council._


End file.
